Things change
by Delebo
Summary: my first romantic BL fanfic about the usual suspects. ENJOY


Blood rushed to her head, she was flustered, she couldn't move. What was this feeling? Why couldn't she move her body? What was this feeling she felt on her lips? It was rock. Rock had one hand on her waist and another on the nape of her neck; it was dusk and the sun shed a ray of light just behind them, they were masked in shadow. They had both been day drinking and neither of them were ready to succumb to the booze so they decide to take a walk and sober up before round two. They strolled through the city and picked up some supplies like ammo for Revy and some boat parts for Dutch. They met Eda on the way and with nothing to do she decided to tag along. She took them meet one of the new gun suppliers in the city and Revy got herself a kick ass sniper rifle with the payout from her last job. As the day went on Eda went her separate way and the two began to head to the bar.

They started talking about their respective pasts and what led them to this hellhole in particular, rock explained that his life was so mundane he probably would have jumped on the first opportunity presented to him. Revy spoke of her past in New York and how she ended up all the way in the shitpit of Thailand. While rock was listening he noticed that her story began to differ from her usual retelling, she started talking about her father a lot more and how badly he treated her, she spoke more of her abuse at the hands of the local police and then… she spoke of her rape.

"It was standard issue. He held me down in some back ally, ripped my pants off, and rammed it in.  
It was its own special bullet, meant to pierce my dignity, burrow a whole in my self-respect, and kill my standing as a human being. It was not gentle, I didn't expect it to be, it was an afternoon like this one and a single ray of light managed to push its way past the tall buildings to shine directly on me, as if god himself was permitting it. He did not look at me, the whole time he faced the wall with a droll look in his eyes. It was apparent he wasn't happy, he wasn't proud, he looked like he was thinking about someone else."

"Stop…"

" I was just his stress toy, a piece of meat he pounded into the ground to take the edge off"

"STOP"

"When he was finished he buckled his belt and began to stand but then he stopped, he knelt down and kissed me. It was deep and passionate, it was a kiss you would give your lover or your wife, it was a loving caring kiss. But I did not feel loved, all I felt was rage and hatred and disgust. It was fine when I was just a rag doll but when he kissed me I felt betrayed. I was betrayed by love itself, how dare he use me in place of someone else to fufill his sick desire to love and be loved. I picked up the piece of glass I was clenching to distract me from the real pain and I drove it through his throat. I stabbed him over and over and over again until his was twitching on the floor"

they were standing on the pier and revy began to look out at sea, not noticing rock clenching his fist and grinding his teeth to nubs.

"And before he gasped his final breath he finally managed to look me straight in the eye, and ya wanna know what he said?"

rock stood silent, drilling a hole into the floor with a stare that could pierce diamonds

"He said I love you"

revy pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and took a long drag  
"there are really some sick fucks out there rock"

She handed rock a cigarette only to have him grab her by the wrist and pull her in. he grabbed her by the waist and pressed his lips against hers, the cigarette smoke slowly escaping from between them. She was powerless to stop him and in fact, the thought of stopping him never crossed her mind. All she could do was be held by him, the weak office prick with a mouth too big for his own good. They were masked in shadow with the light just in reach. Rock slowly pulled away and a trail of spit glistened between them, he walked into the sunlight with the cigarette he managed to lift from revy who was gripping it so tightly before, he lit it and took a long drag.

"THAT'S what love should feel like"

Revy was in shock, all that she could see was his back as he slowly walked away. She came to her senses when her smoke whittled down to the end and began to burn her fingers.

"HEY REVY YOU COMING?" rock yelled from down the street

"yea rock, just gimme a second"  
she started to walk, her right leg buckled under her for just a second before she adjusted herself and caught up with him, she quickly glanced at him and thought to herself.

"Dam"


End file.
